


New Friend

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Early Work, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter who was under the helmets, they still were best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friend




End file.
